User blog:DC Hooke/MasterDancer
Hi, Welcome to Masterdancer which is a fan made contest and will run for about 5-6 weeks and if you are interested in this you can join next season. The winner will get a.... Um .....Bragging rights -.- THE HOST The Host is Tiffany Cradleman-Phillips(DC) Judges Darcy and Connor Smith/Carter Phillips/Flynn Chapman/DC/Harrison Julus- The multiple-personality guy Shaniqua Fabulousness (Mikey)- The sassy one Celeste Royalty (JD123456) - The straight forward and nice one And Finally James - The a*shole Contestants Ryan2014 Someone10000 KEGS GetLuck SonGotan25 Dance4life628 Michaelf5 Episode 1 - Welcome Hello everyone, I am Tiffany but you can call me Tiff. Now let's cut to it. The challenge today is you need to make your own JD2016 song remake and change the song. This challenge is a decider challenge where three will be in elimination. You will be scored by the judges in the comments and it has to have a decimal point eg. 8.6 or something like that. You have two days. Please put your fan mades in! Results So you results are in... Firstly the people who will be trying out for the immunity challenge and may win an immunity pin and you will be safe from elimination tomorrow! Immunity People 1. Someone10000 37.5 2. Ryan2014 36.2 3. GL 34.4 Safe D4L 30.2 Unfortunately the people in this list will be in elimination tomorrow. Elimination People Michael SonGotam KEGS I will see you three tomorrow with the next challenge Results Sorry for the long wait but Son Gotam won! Your advantage will be announced later in the week Challenge Today is not going to be an elimination challenge today because I am nice to people but today the bottom three will be battling it out to get an advantage in the team challenge challenge coming up soon. The challenge is about the art of your username. Today you will have to make a fan art of your name. You will have to include the following *Something that represents you *Your favourite dancer *And of course your name I will announce the advantage after the challenge is completed. Team Challenge Hello everyone, we are back and this is the team challenge. SonGotan, Your advantage is that you are safe from elimination tomorrow and that the six of you that have not got an advantage you are in the team challenge. Now time to announce the teams. Team Fangirls GL Michael D4L And now for the other team. Team Arties Someone KEGS Ryan These are the teams and now it is time to announce the challenge. Today you will have to work as a team to make a collage of Just Dance 2015. The winners will be safe and get immunity from tomorrow's elimination. You can work together or you can do separate but we will score the one the team agrees on. Good Luck! You have two days. Time Is Up The Fangirls are safe from tomorrow's first elimination. The following people are in the elimination Someone KEGS RYAN One of you will be leaving the completion tomorrow. I got the concept from MasterChef Thanks DC (Ask questions in the comments) Category:Blog posts